Sword Art Online: the lost universe
by alvin123445
Summary: The return ... What is happening? A computer error? ...


A sweet winter morning,

Kazuto wakes up next to Asuna. He begins to wake up slowly

"Asuna, her big day, the release of the new GOL game, was going to wake up baby" Kazuto says in Asuna's ear

"Uhm ... But I want to sleep, oh, leave me alone,"

Asuna answers. To hope Kazuto goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast "Alalala ... Always the same since all time, a late riser .. Well I'm going to use the strong method then"

Kazuto quietly finishes breakfast, then heads to the bedroom "Are you sure of yourself, Asuna, you really do not want to wake up voluntarily?" Said Kazuto smiling

"Leave me alone please Kazuto"

Kazuto lifts the mattress and knocked Asuna out of bed

"You really are a Kazuto kid."

"Oh, you're not going to be grumbling on the day we were waiting for the GOL games to come out, and besides I made you breakfast with love .."

Kazuto said Asuna looks at Kirito and says "Good I forgive you because you prepare me to eat but next time ... Hahah"

They then go to the kitchen and eat chocolate rolls and croissants. Once finished, they get dressed to go to the Japan Expo to finally buy GOL

On the snow path

"So, Asuna, you can not wait to finally play GOL, I've watched a lot of YouTube videos to find out a little bit about how it looks haha and I have to admit that it looks pretty good to me," says Kazuto

"Uhm me I did not want to spoiler me so do not tell me anything but ... There is something that ... "

"What is Asuna, do not you feel good?"

"No nothing my mind plays tricks on me"

"Hmm that's why you want to rest because you're extremely tired, and I apologize for just now, I was so excited to be able to play a VRMMORPG game again ... Because you finally know how to get back to the good mood Asuna everything will be okay "

"Yes I hope so hahah"

They continued their paths to the Japan Expo slowly, excited to finally be able to return to a video game ... Once there

"Waow there's a lot of people, Asuna look there's also a Call Of Duty Black Ping 7 demo. I have to go see her ..."

"No way I'm lining up alone to buy our 2 GOL Kazuto games, so either you stay wisely here with me and you have your game or you'll play COD ..."

"Its good I understood Asuna I'm waiting in line," said Kazuto sadly

1 hour passes and the waiting girl has only advanced half

Humpf her long "protests Kazuto

Asuna slightly serves Kazuto in his arms "Good thing I'm the hihi," Asuna said, blushing

Kazuto serves Asuna stronger against him and puts his head on Asuna's "Hum yes happily haha"

The minutes pass and they finally arrive at the counter to buy the famous GOL games.

Once they buy they run fast at home to hook up their funphere and play for long hours

"Ah we'll be able to play quietly huh Asuna haha"

"Yes we see each other on my Kirito cabbage side"

LINK START

Uhm here I am in GOL uhm ASUNA ASUNA WHERE ARE YOU?

Kazuto immediately went in search of his girlfriend

DINGG. DINGG.

Everyone was then looking up at what can be called a kind of dome

Hey everybody Kazuto had a shiver in the back just to hear that voice *

it's him? NO impossible ... His impossible he..l is dead is not him SA CAN NOT BE IT IS IMPOSSIBLE

In my opinion some already know me hahaha ... I represent myself for the new ... I am akihiko kayaba ... Before all you explain I want to thank my team for recreating a mini games (GOL). To bring even more people hahaha ... Now for my part I clearly plan well my big comeback. I RECREED SAO IN MOUHAHAHA HARDCORE VERSION ... But with some modifications thanks to this magnificent machine called Amusphere haha ... You will suffer band of vermicelli now everything will start again expect you to have good and bad surprise hahaha ... akihiko kayaba excute order

/ TP @everyone [bearing 1 SAO V2.0] I HAVE NO MORE THAN THANK YOU GOOD CHANCE HAHA

But where is Asuna? What will Kirito do? What will happen? End Chapter 1 Following the next chapter ... Alvin123445...

Notes: Hey his me with a new story on SAO so I apologize for the misspelling ... I use Google translation so yes there are a lot of mistakes ... Here I hope that the first chapter you more in the meantime, following the next chapter thanks for reading


End file.
